1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of forming composite images by simultaneously superimposing transparent film images. A plurality of films, each containing a separate image characteristic, are superimposed over a lighted viewing area to form a composite image. Various control mechanisms on the outside of the device permit each film strip to be wound from a feed reel past the viewing area and then onto a take-up reel. By rotating the driving control knob in the opposite direction, the film direction is reversed in a trouble-free wind-up procedure without any binding of the film taking place.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The Fitz Gerald Pat. No. 2,813,457 involves a device for overhead projection in which a series of many film layers provide a composite image. This device cannot be handheld.
The Minasy Pat. No. 3,336,681 discloses an imagemaking device in which a series of elongated strips of relatively thick and stiff transparent photographic film are placed in a vertical holder to form a composite image with each film strip being moved vertically up and down to select the desired image. These straight film strips are not rolled onto spools.
The Gorrell et al Pat. No. 3,687,536 discloses a multi-film projector. Each of the series of upper and lower film spools are connected by a belt drive so that as the upper spool is rotated by its control knob the lower spool will be rotating at the same angular velocity as the upper spool. When there is an unequal amount of film on the two spools, this can cause an accumulative buildup of slack or tension to the film causing problems in holding the film in precise position when other films are rotated over or under it.